Cavale
:For the police version, see Cruiser. The Brubeck Cavale is a four-door sedan in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The car's design is evidently based on an American, Australian and European design, featuring a front end inspired by the , which is based on the from the , with a grill similar to the and its European counterpart, the . The car's side profile is inspired by that of the and its Australian counterpart, the from the , albeit longer. The rear lamp units would have been inspired by the 2013 . The car's front end is dominated by the presence of a large hexagonal grille, with chrome horizontal strips inset. The headlight units that sit nearby the grille are quadrilateral in shape, with edges contoured to the main grille and bumper ducts. Lower down, the front bumper features a wide central duct, with edges that coincide with those of the grille. Either side of the main duct are smaller ducts with foglamps inset. The Side intakes resemble those of the Pontiac G8 GXP. The car features a greenhouse area and main body similar in shape to the Caprice, the Side intakes resemble those of the Pontiac G8 GXP. The rearmost side windows of this car are heavily tinted, giving them a black appearance. The standard sedan originally featured black steel wheels that without hubcaps, but had subsequently been altered to silver five-spoke wheels. The rear of this car is more unique however. Inside, at the bottom of the rear windscreen, there is a small brake light strip in the centre. The rear facet of this car is dominated by the appearance of the rear light area. The rear lights are split into three sections, each of which is a quadrilateral whose top and bottom edges form a continuous line spanning the entire rear facet. The area between the lights is covered with a black polymer and the license plate is mounted in the centre of this area. The rear bumper bulges outwards and has two horizontal strips of plastic at mid-height, one in each half of the bumper, whose inner edges are parallel to those of the rear lights. The lower edge of the bumper is where two circular exhaust tips are located; one on either side of the bumper, a short distance in from the edges. Performance The Cavale has good performance, durability and handling, however, the vehicle lacks a high top speed, and the braking seems to fail to stop the vehicle in time. The acceleration time is rather quick. The vehicle also has a long lasting deformation rate, as they can take multiple rams from large vans and trucks, and can take many gun shots before they take damage. In the 2012 E3 Gameplay Demo, it was revealed that the car comes with an automatic transmission. In the final game however, there is an H-pattern shift knob on the center console, indicating that the model has been equipped with a manual transmission or a dual-mode transmission. Overview |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Transverselly-mounted V8 |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 5 }} Variants *'Taxi Cavale:' There are taxi cab variants of the Cavale for public transportation. In Watch Dogs, these are available in yellow or white with Rapid Cab signs and in Watch Dogs 2, in red/white, yellow/white or green/white with TV advertising signs, as well as "Rapid Cab" signs on the doors. *'Cruiser:' Law enforcement version of the Cavale, used by the Chicago Police Department, San Francisco Police Department, and Oakland Police Department. Notable Owners *Rapid Cab Gallery Public service Cavale_Taxi_FullHD.png|Front view of a Cavale Taxi (Watch Dogs) CavaleTaxi-Front.png|A yellow Taxi Cavale. (Watch Dogs) Cavale Taxi.jpeg|Render of a Cavale Taxi WD2 CavaleTaxi Red.jpg|A red/white Taxi Cavale. (Watch Dogs 2) WD2 CavaleTaxi Yellow.jpg|A yellow/white Taxi Cavale. (Watch Dogs 2) WD2 CavaleTaxi Green.jpg|A green/white Taxi Cavale. (Watch Dogs 2) Others Cavale_HD.png|Front view of a civilian Cavale (Watch Dogs) Cavale Rear.jpg|Rear view of a civilian Cavale Cavale.jpeg|Render of the Cavale Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *Commonly found in The Loop. *May be found driven in Parker Square. *May be found parked in the Mad Mile area. *Taxi cab variants of the Cavale can be found driving around The Loop and Mad Mile. *Can be unlocked at the Car On Demand app, for free. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *The civilian version is available at the Total Motors car dealership, for $10,000. *Taxi variants are frequent on urban areas. *The beta version can be seen as an undrivable demonstration dummy for one of Tidis' riot control robots. Trivia *The Cavale, along with its taxi variant and especially the police version, is the only vehicle in the game to have its design changed over the course of development. The entire front fascia, rear fascia, and interior were remodeled between the 2012 E3 demo and 2013 E3 demo. *Due to a modeling error, the third brake light of the Cavale in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Watch Dogs is asymmetrical. *The car's thumbnail on the Car On Demand app shows a blue example with steel wheels. *Wrecks of the pre-alpha version can be found in parts of the city. *The car's model is used for the police cars in Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege, another Ubisoft game. Navigation es:Cavale Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Budget Vehicles Category:Public transport